


O Glorious Archangel St. Michael, Prince of the Heavenly Host, Defend us in Battle

by harriskay



Series: Archangel St. Michael, Prince of the Heavenly Host [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 14 billion year old virgin, Case fic (sort of), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Proximity, Michaella, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Tags May Change, Tropes, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, michael is an asshole, tropes as far as the eye can see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriskay/pseuds/harriskay
Summary: There is a possible serial killer on the loose in a new housing development. An undercover operation seems to be the only way to fish out the killer or killers. Since the whole neighborhood has seen Chloe and Dan, who will go undercover as serial killer bait?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Michael
Series: Archangel St. Michael, Prince of the Heavenly Host [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087220
Comments: 28
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

“So what do we have?” Chloe stepped into the large living room. It had been about 15 minutes since she had received the call. It was a newer neighborhood, not the usual place to be called for a double homicide, unless it was a body dump situation at a construction site, which this wasn’t.

“Yes, Miss Lopez… what do we have today?” Lucifer’s eyes lit up as he gleefully strode up behind Chloe.

“Double homicide, husband and wife. Wife was stabbed 4 times in the chest; husband was shot twice also in the chest.” Ella explained as she knelt by the husband’s body.

“Who found them?” Chloe inquired.

“Neighbors, they saw their front door was open. They’re outside with the paramedics, the wife passed out when she saw them like this. Her husband was shaken up too.” Ella continued to examine the scene as she explained, “It looks like they’ve been dead about 6-8 hours, which would put time of death around, 2 am. ”

“Okay…is there anything else?”

“Well, it looks like a home invasion. We found boot prints outside the windows leading to the sliding glass door. The lock was broken. It looks like the killer, or killers, tied the wife up and then stabbed her. Then from the looks of it the husband heard something came to investigate and wham-o. Snuffed him out too.” Ella ran through the details with her usual vigor, "Unfortunately, we haven't been able to pull any prints. They must have been wearing gloves. We did get impressions of the boot prints though, I'm having them analyzed now, but it's possible they're a super common size and brand." she sighed. She hated when nothing materialized from scouring the crime scene.

“This all seems too familiar. Didn’t Dan have a similar case last week?” Chloe contemplated as she examined the two victims.

The wife was tied to a chair, duct tape over her mouth, and slumped over with multiple stab wounds. The husband was on the ground next to her with two bullet wounds, both in the chest.

“Yeah, he’s on his way now. It’s almost the exact same thing. Same neighborhood too, super creepy stuff” Ella explained as she continued to photograph the scene.

“You see Detective, Detective Dou—Daniel is on the case. Perhaps we could leave him to it and hopefully something more interesting will come along? Hmm?” he adjusted his cufflinks as he scanned the room.

“No, Lucifer. If this ends up being linked then he’ll need the help. It could be a serial killer.” Things weren’t as tense between Lucifer and Dan since he’d shot him. It had taken a while but they were eventually to their old ways.

“Yes, well the douche does need all the help he can get. Great idea.” He agreed as he took a swig from his flask.

“Good. I’ll go talk to the neighbors that found them and canvas the neighborhood. Lucifer, why don’t you stay and help Dan when he gets here.” She walked off to see what else she could find, if anything.

Once Dan arrived they filled him in on all the details and he compared it to his current case. It was exactly the same. He hadn’t been able to find any motive, no angry neighbors, no ties to organized crime, nada. This was shaping up to be exactly what they feared, a serial killer.

Canvasing the neighborhood hadn’t taken as long a Chloe had predicted. All the homes were new construction. The longest residents had only been there a few months, at most. People were constantly moving in as their homes were being completed. There weren’t many construction workers around either. It had been raining so they hadn’t worked all morning.

She met back up with Lucifer, Dan, and Ella to inform them she had found absolutely nothing.

“Well, that was a complete waste.” She sighed

“Don’t beat yourself up, Chlo. I still have nothing on the first murders.” Dan flipped through his notes,” I mean look at this. It’s been a week and I have nothing, 2 pages of nothing that lead to what? The fact that we may have a serial killer on our hands.”

“Man, you guys sure do know how to attract the interesting ones. What a way to go too, trying to come to the defense of your wife and you get blown away. Looks like dude could have taken the killer too.” Ella stated as she looked down at the husband. He was a muscular man, maybe mid-thirties, definitely worked out and looked like he could defend himself in a fight, “Too bad the killer is a coward, stabbed the wife while she was tied up and shot the husband when he came to see what was going on.”

“Yes, tell tale signs of a coward, Miss Lopez. Wasn’t willing to get down and dirty, as it were.” Lucifer sighed,

“I hate to say this but that’s probably exactly what happened. Either the killer knew they would lose a fight or it was something more personal against the wife and the husband was just in the way after the deed was done.”

“Same things happened in my case, the wife was bound and gagged and the husband shot in the chest.” Dan confirmed, “It was on the next street too. It looks like they’re making their way through the neighborhood.”

“Exactly…” a light bulb went off in Chloe’s mind,” So it would stand to reason that they’d target another thirty something couple with no kids, on the next block in about a week?”

“Yeah, I guess…I mean you aren’t suggesting that you—and him,” Dan pointed to Lucifer, “essentially set yourselves out as bait? Are you?” Dan was whole-heartedly against her sacrificing herself

“Not exactly, everyone knows what I look like since I’ve knocked on all the doors, you did the same on your case so you’re out…” she looked up to Lucifer and Ella who were standing there attempting to follow her logic,” What about you two?” she pointed her finger between Lucifer and Ella.

“Us two what, Detective?” Lucifer looked at Ella and back at Chloe

“No one has really _seen_ you, either of you, I’m sure we could set you up in a place on the next street…” she was quickly cut off.

“Absolutely not, Detective! I could never even pretend to be married to Miss Lopez, no offense, she’s like a—a—sister.” He was taken a back. Sure it would be fun to go undercover again as a couple but, Miss Lopez was much more a sister. If he had to pretend to be married to her he may have to kiss her…or more and that wouldn’t be a line either would cross. From his previous experience there were too many feelings involved, he wouldn’t want to repeat that experience with anyone but the Detective.

“Geez, none taken, Lucifer. I feel the same, what if I had to kiss him or something… that would be más to más awkward, dude. Especially since you two are you know… _dating_ now” she stared at them adoringly like the captain of the Deckerstar ship she was.

“However…. I do have someone in mind” Lucifer arched his eyebrows eye gleaming

“Well, tell us Lucifer… who?” Chloe stood there arms crossed waiting.

“My brother…” he stated

“Ohhh…Amenadiel? That would be so awesome. He super cool and super hot” Ella gushed over the prospect of going undercover with Amenadiel.

“Uh—unfortunately not the sibling I was referring to Miss Lopez.” Lucifer looked toward Chloe and gave her a knowing look.

“Lucifer, no…” She knew what he was going to suggest and it wouldn’t work.

“Okay, Detective hear me out… he is a prat, but he wouldn’t get in the way and Miss Lopez would be completely safe.” Lucifer held his hands up in surrender, “ Look, given the crap he’s pulled he owes me—us, big time and his background I think she’d be safest with him. Besides, I don’t think Amenadiel would stand a chance if left alone with Miss Lopez here, this way we don’t have to worry about any _amorous_ activities getting in the way”

Ella and Dan kept looking between them. They knew Lucifer had a big family but had only met two of his siblings. Amenadiel, obviously would have been a good choice, but Lucifer was right Ella had a hard time keeping her hands off his biceps. Michael was the only other one they’d met, but they couldn’t be talking about him.. it had to be another brother they were all supreme assholes, especially when first introduced so it could be any of his many brothers.

“Dude, will you just tell us?” Dan finally interrupted

“Yes, well, Daniel, I am of course referring to my twin, Michael.”

“No—no—no .’ Dan was shaking his head as he approached leaning into Lucifer whispering, “You can’t leave her with _him,_ she doesn’t know about any of the Angel devil stuff…”

“Precisely, Daniel so that won’t get in the way.” He patted him on the shoulder, “Miss Lopez. My brother Michael, well to out it simply he’s a dick, but he’d never let any harm come to you. I promise.”

“I don’t know, Lucifer that crap he pulled with you and Chloe a few weeks ago. Then when you dad was here and all you guys did was argue and fight…it seems like a lot, plus I’m not a big fan of his, obviously.” Ella was not pleased he had suggested Michael. The few times she had interacted with him had been awkward. He was rude for no reason, “Plus, he gives off a weird vibe, I can’t describe it…he kinda gives me the creeps.”

“Yes, I get that. If he only gives you the ‘creeps’ you’re in a much better position than most. I promise you’ll be safe and If Michael steps out of line he’ll have to deal with me.” He smiled down at her adjusting his jacket.

“Ugh, fine. I’m only doing this because I trust you guys. If he steps out of line he’ll have to deal with me before you get to him. He’ll have to deal with the wrath of my [Chancleta](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Chancleta).” She had an intense look of disgust on her face.

“A formidable opponent I’m sure, Miss Lopez," He turned to Chloe who was shaking her head as she exited the living room, "See… easy peasy, Detective.”

* * *

“Absolutely not.” Michael was beyond disinterested. The last thing he wanted to do was help his brother and his little play thing with anything, let alone being cooped up playing house with one of his little minions.

“You forget yourself, _brother_. Aren’t you supposed to be making amends for your _indiscretions_? “ Lucifer seethed as he stood in the middle of his penthouse glaring down at his twin brother who had all too easily mad himself at home sitting in his chair, drinking his booze.

“Oh, I wouldn’t call it an _indiscretion,_ it most defiantly wasn’t a mistake, I knew exactly what I was doing. Failure, downfall, decline? Those would be more accurate descriptions. Besides, I’m not looking for redemption, brother, that’s your thing. Is it not?” Michael’s passiveness couldn’t be more apparent. His unwarranted smugness was enough to make anyone want to punch him in the face.

“Michael, I’d just thought that since you wanted to _be_ like me so much that you’d jump at the opportunity to participate in something I’d actually do. Not whatever it was you were trying to do when you were impersonating me.” Lucifer composed himself as much as he could. His brother had a way of angering him the second he opened his mouth.

Michael sighed as he finished his drink. He stood straightening his crooked posture. His thumb rested in the corner of his pocket giving him the ability to stabilize his arm as well as keep it close to him as he made his way to the bar. His brother made it very clear he had thought he was in charge of him during his _imprisonment_ on earth. Just because he wasn’t welcome in the Silver City for the time being and didn’t belong in Hell, didn’t mean his purgatory that was Earth had to be run by his brother.

“What's in it for me?” Michael probed as he poured himself another drink.

Lucifer was stunned, “What—what’s in it for you?” he scoffed, “ how about I don’t tear you limb from limb for what you did in my absence. For _whom_ you tried to do!” his eyes gleamed red, reflecting the fiery depths of hell.

“Oh, please…your little pet was all over me. Couldn’t keep her hands to herself really…” Michael shrugged. He loved antagonizing his brother, “besides, you forget your little eye thing doesn’t scare me,” His iris went from dark brown to a flash of white, glowing in contrast to his black pupil. Matching Lucifer’s fiery red fury with the grace he still had yet no longer deserved.

Chloe finally had enough of their bickering. Being spoken of as though she wasn’t standing right there was one thing but she wasn’t going to out up with their trivial squabbles. She didn’t understand all of the celestial drama that her life had become, however, she did know that when eyes started glowing wings would unfurl and it would result in fighting and a huge mess.

“Lucifer, enough.” She rested her hand on his chest, looking up to him as his eyes went back to their usual chocolate brown. She turned back to Michael, “Look will you do it or not? We don’t have all day and as much as I hate to admit it, we could actually use your help.” She crossed her arms with her hip popped out awaiting his response.

Michael stood there with a sour look plastered across his face. As he made his way back to the chair he had commandeered he took a sip of his refreshed drink.

“Fine.”

“Fine?” Chloe repeated almost shocked.

“Did I stutter? I said fine.” He leaned back in the chair cherishing the sudden silence that had washed over his brother and his miracle. He would probably regret this but what else did he have going on? He could live with a free place to live and food for a week; maybe he could even get some free clothes out of the deal too?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Michael prepare to become serial killer bait.

After agreeing the day went by like a blur. He had to hand it to them the LAPD did work fast. Before he knew it they had a house and car, furniture was to be delivered, and he had been assured that clothing would be supplied and would be delivered as part of the move-in.

The next morning he was sitting in the precinct waiting for his brother and the detectives…the douche and the miracle. As he sat behind the miracles desk waiting their arrival a small jubilant woman with black hair came bounding toward him with a huge smile plastered across her face. As she approached he couldn’t help notice she had a duffel bag much like his. He had been instructed to bring along anything he wanted, as long as it fit in the duffel. The LAPD didn’t want to chance anything personal being destroyed during the course of the investigation. It sounded like a bunch of B.S. to him but he didn’t have much on earth so it didn’t really matter.

“Uh—Michael? Hey, I’m Ella, “ she thrust her hand toward him introducing herself. If he were anyone else she’d be wrapping him in one of her world famous Ella Lopez hugs, but she was generally uneasy around him. The first time they’d met she tried and it didn’t go over very well.

“Yeah, I’m fully aware.” He glared at her hand until she awkwardly retracted it.

“Umm… yeah— I wasn’t sure if you remembered meeting me. So, looks like we’ll be roomies for the next week or so…” she tried to break the ice. She was sure her pickaxe wasn’t strong enough to chip at that iceberg.

“Yippy…” he mumbled flatly leaning back in Chloe’s chair as he observed her. She was a relentless little thing. She continued to smile at him as she pulled up a chair and situated it next to the desk facing him.

“Look, I get that you don’t like people, or whatever, but if we’re going to be stuck with one another for a week we might as well get along,” She was trying to soften his harsh edges but she could tell it wasn’t going to be easy, “We should also probably plan our backstory.”

“Alright… like what?” he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Well, we don’t need some crazy story or anything and definitely no saying we’re with the police. We can have some fun with it though, like you can choose any job you want…what did you want to be when you were growing up?” her eyes lit up. This was the perfect way to get him to let his walls down, if even a little.

Michael scoffed. He didn’t “grow up” not in the traditional sense. There was a time when he and all of his siblings were “new”, before humanity was even a project in his father’s workshop. They had been created to serve a purpose, given specific jobs that came with tasks to complete. Unlike some of his siblings, he was good at his and fulfilled his purpose. Even after casting his twin out and his injuries, he was still able to judge souls, he was still half of the demiurge, and he was still a commanding voice among the host.

“Nope.” Was all he managed to say.

“What does that even mean? There was nothing you wanted to be?” she furrowed her brow in confusion. She knew they had a hard childhood but not aspiring to be anything when he was little was too much even for him. There was no way he had always been this disconsolate.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what I wanted to be. I totally wanted to be a super villain!” Michael looked as he like she had two heads as she continued, “I know right? I mean I was going to be totally cool. My name would be Mystify… I’d be a rich CEO of a multi billion-dollar company by day, notorious car thief/ international smuggler by night” She looked off into the distance as her childhood vision ran through her head.

“You…didn’t have friends did you? Most people who get lost in their own elaborately constructed fantasies usually don’t…” Michael was purposefully trying to antagonize her. He could feel the insecurity emanating off of her, fears of not being loved, of being called crazy, not having friends.

“I mean, I have a bunch of brothers, you know how it is…. But I didn’t have the best childhood either. So yeah maybe I did create some elaborate fantasies, but look at me now,” She raised her arms in the air pointing to herself, “bomb forensic scientist and some super close friends that are like family. What more could a girl want?” She wasn’t going to let him get to her. Yes, he had a super creepy way of pinpointing exactly what people were afraid of, but she was going to kill him with kindness and positivity.

“Right… look I'm not here to make friends. I’m doing this for well _reasons,_ so lets just coexist for the week.” He looked at her expectantly

“I totally get that. This is more like a vacation for me, which I’ve never really had, unless you count taking time off work to watch like 27 seasons of a reality show a vacation. We can totally make this fun though. I mean even if we are essentially bait” She was trying her hardest to look past his ass-holy-ness. If it were this difficult in after 10 minutes she could only imagine after a day or even a week.

“Won’t they just tell us what our cover is supposed to be? Why do we have to come up with some elaborate story?” he was irritated already and they hadn’t even been debriefed.

“Well, we did put together like a ton of stuff already. Lucifer and I took a bunch of pictures for the house and used some we already had, Chloe got us our ID’s and setup the renting of the house and got us a car, Dan coordinated the move-in, and Lucifer and I went shopping for the clothes. We at least owe it to them to come up with _something…”_

“Fine… what’s the most boring occupation a person can have?” He didn’t want anyone to ask him about his “job” he figured he’d choose something boring and unassuming.

“Like an accountant or something?” She was a little annoyed he wasn’t being more imaginative.

“Sure, we’ll go with that.” He really didn’t care, as long as it wouldn’t get many questions.

“Okay, I think I’ll be a… chemist in pharmaceuticals. People might ask questions but I _am_ a scientist. I’ll just bog them down with science stuff until they stop asking.” She was pretty proud of her choice.

“Okay, what else?” lies came to him easy, maybe he was going to enjoy this more than he thought.

“Umm…. where did we meet? People always ask that.” Ella was getting into it.

“Can’t we just say we met at work or something?”

“I suppose, there’s no fun in that though… I guess that’s the point, to blend in.” she scrunched her face, “Okay, children? Do we want them and how many?” she giggled a little as his eyes widened in shock.

“People will be asking about if we plan on procreating?” He’d never understand why humans wee so preoccupied with the reproductive systems of others.

“Yeah, that’s what people do, Michael. Neighbors are generally nosy, especially when new neighbors move in.”

“Ugh... whatever you say is fine. I really don’t care.”

“I say two. Obviously a boy and girl but either would be…” a faint blush creeped across her face as she averted her eyes.

“Oh...planning our futures I see? Well, don’t expect much from Mikey here, he’s a bit of a prude.” Lucifer cut her off as he walked up to the desk followed by Chloe and Dan.

Michael scowled at his brother’s pleased grin. So predictable, he always an insult followed by calling him Mikey, as though he was a small child.

“Last I checked I was doing _you_ a favor… so can we get on with this or what?” Michael sat up in the chair placing his folded hands on the desk.

“I agree, lets get a move on.” Despite his hatred of Michael, Dan had to be the one to keep them on task.

“Alright, I got your new ID’s and here are the keys to the house and car.” Chloe handed Ella a small manila envelope, “Oh, and your wedding rings…” she reached in her pocket fishing out two simple gold wedding bands and setting them on the desk.

Ella examined the contents of the envelope. Keys, were well keys, she was more interested in the persona she’d be taking on for the week. She grabbed the licenses setting his next to the rings she inspected hers…. _Ella Demiurgos_ _DOB: 04/04/1986…_ She could live with that; it was easy enough to remember.

“What's up with this last name? Demiurgos?” She was confused as to why they didn’t just choose Miller or Smith.

“Yes, well you see that’s Michael’s actual name. I figured while we were at it I’d take the initiative to get him an actual ID.” Lucifer explained.

“What else do we need to know?” Michael snipped grabbing the ID and roughly shoving the ring on his finger.

“Ah—yeah, so we’ve finished the house, clothes are already there, here’s a change of clothes by the way, we can’t have you going in there looking like well, like _you_ ” Dan tossed Michael a bag.

“The house is a single story, easier access since we think the killer watches the victims, there’s also a pool where we’ve setup cameras. Umm... we’ll be nearby the entire time if anything happens. You’ll have a radio for emergencies but we’ll be in constant contact through texting, phone calls etc..” Chloe explained, but she knew this next part wouldn’t be favorable for either of them, “umm…since we believe the killer is some sort of peeping tom we’re going to have to have you guys sleep in the same room.”

“Seriously, Chloe?” This was the first time Ella had protested, “I mean I have to draw the line somewhere…right?” she tilted her head looking between the four of them.

“Yes, seriously. Look, you’re supposed to be a married couple and that’s this person’s target. We got the same house in the same location on the next street over. It’s just sleeping in the same bed, no big deal. Oh—and you _might_ have to like hold hands or something if neighbors come over, you know usual couple stuff.” She knew it would be difficult with anyone, that’s why Lucifer didn’t want to go undercover and have to do the lovely dovey stuff with Ella, but pulling this off with Michael may prove itself to be a bigger challenge.

* * *

Once everything was set, and a wardrobe change had been made, they made the drive to the house they were to inhabit for the next week. The drive was quiet. Both of them made no effort to speak, which was new for Ella. Michael sat looking out the window twirling his ‘wedding’ ring with his thumb. She did have to admit; when he wasn’t being ridiculously rude he was very handsome.

The clothes that she and Lucifer had bought looked _really_ good on him. Of course she brought Lucifer along because they were the same size and who wouldn’t love a shopping trip on the LAPD’s dime. Everything looked good on Lucifer but it suited Michael in a different way. Since she had first met him he had gotten a haircut, his hair was much shorter than his brother’s, especially on the sides. He was, rougher? They kept it simple with jeans and a few Henley’s, cashmere sweaters, white undershirts along with pajamas and other essentials. No one would expect them to be dressed up since they were just moving in.

Pulling up to the house it was very nice, exactly like the others at the two crime scenes before. The house was a very mundane grey with black shingles; the shutters were also black. The thing that stood out most was the bright red front door. There was a huge front lawn leading up to a porch with two cute chairs and a table. As they pulled into the driveway the realness of the situation hit Ella.

“What’s wrong with you?” Michael could feel waves of fear pouring off her.

“Um…well I think the reality of it just settled in. We’re literally here to be bait for a murderer.” She reached down and grasped his hand and squeezed it as she took a deep breath.

“Look you’ll be fine… You’re with me. There’s a reason Sam chose me for this, besides who wouldn’t want to spend a whole week with me?” he smirked.

“Right, because you’re God’s gift to humanity, right? Such a pleasure to be around.” Ella huffed as they got out of the car. Big egos must run in the family.

“More like, Michael, the Great Prince, the protector of _you_ people…. no big deal” he cocked his head and raised his eyebrow looking down at her.

“Really? You’re worse than Lucifer. Well, come one ‘ _Prince Michael’_ lets get this week over with….” She rolled her eyes and turned, flinging her ponytail in the process as she walked toward the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Michael spend their first day in the house.

“The LAPD can spring for a house with a pool, clothing and food for a week, a whole house of furniture but they draw the line at a King size bed?” Michael thought out loud as he looked at the standard looking and sized bed. It would be fine if it were just him, but he now had to deal with sleeping in the same bed as this human.

“I don’t know what to tell you dude, maybe if we were told we’d have to share a bed that could have been a request.” Ella was growing bored of his complaining. Despite her best efforts to connect with him on any level through the morning all he did was find the one thing wrong with any and everything and voice his dissatisfaction.

“At least you’re a tiny human…” he shook his head as he made his way to the master bathroom with his bag. He had only brought toiletries and a few books. Per the agreement everything else was supposed to be taken care of.

Ella followed him stopping to lean against the doorframe, “Look, Michael. I know you’re not happy with pretty much anything but if we don’t want to be miserable for the next week. We need to find a way to get along. We have this awesome house and a pool... I also brought some games we could play if we got super bored, if you’re up for it. Just don’t make this miserable for me. I’ve been asking to be part of stuff like this for a while and I finally have my chance. I didn’t know I’d be literal bait, but ya’ take what ya’ can get.” She stood there waiting for his reply as he slowly unpacked the very few items he had.

“You’re right.” He ceded, “I’ve been insufferable, could you ever forgive me?” he stuck out his bottom lip obviously faking a pout, which quickly turned into an insolent smirk.

Ella rolled her eyes as she left him to finish what he was doing. She needed to check in with the surveillance team anyway. She decided to call Chloe instead of texting them on the group chat they had setup.

**“Hey Ella…you guys settling in?”**

**“I guess…is Michael always this much of an ass or is this special for me?”**

**“Always” Chloe responded. Ella could hear Lucifer in the background confirming.**

**“This is going to be a long week…they gave us a Queen bed too. At least with a King we’d be able to put more room between us. I mean I’m small, but I tend to be a bed hog…I guess that comes with living alone my whole adult life, I’ve never had to worry about sharing a bed if I didn’t want to.”**

**“Just put some pillows between you under the covers. If our suspect is actually a peeper like we think he wouldn’t be able to tell.” Chloe suggested**

**“Umm, I just heard someone knock on the door... I gotta go.”**

Ella hung the phone up and attempted to beat Michael to the door. She didn’t know where he went when he was finished unpacking his bag, she just hoped he didn’t scare off any potential suspects by being so _him_. As she entered the living room, she witnessed him slamming the door and holding a plate of cookies.

“Who was that?” she asked walking further into the room.

“How am I supposed to know? They handed me this plate and I shut the door…” Michael looked confused as to why she even cared.

“We need to interact with people to rule them out as possible suspects, we _are_ in the middle of an investigation.” She nudged him out of the way and opened the door to see if they were still there. Thankfully she opened the door to a stunned couple she assumed were neighbors.

“Hi, I’m so sorry about him,” Ella motioning toward Michael with her head, “He’s a bit shy.”

“No problem, we just came by to say welcome. It feels like we do this multiple times a day since most of the construction is finished. We made you guys some cookies as a kind of welcome to the neighborhood.” The couple stood with confused grins as they looked from Michael to Ella, “Oh! I’m Robert and this is my wife Veronica we live two houses down.” Robert said as he wrapped his arm around veronica’s shoulder and pulled her close.

“Right! I’m Ella and this tall bashful man is my hubby, Michael,” she introduced them as she wrapped her arm around his waist pulling his large frame toward her petit one, “It was so sweet of you to bring us cookies, wasn’t it, babe?” Ella looked up giving him a look that urged him to speak.

“Yes, very nice, um—sweetheart…. Um—thank you?” He awkwardly mimicked what Robert had done with Veronica and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Awww. You guys are _so_ adorable," Veronica almost squealed, "We also wanted to invite you to the community mixer we’re having on Friday. Just something small to get everyone acquainted.” Veronica handed Ella what looked like an index card with all the details.

“Awesome, we’ll totally be there.” She accepted the invite and looked up at an unusually silent Michael, “Well, thank you again for the warm welcome, we should get back to unpacking” Ella waved as she shut the door.

“See,” she turned to him holding up the invitation, “we’ll be able to talk to sooo many more people at this party. This is exactly why we need to work together, instead of you just walking around being grouchy all day.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that, but I’m not going to some dumb party. I agreed to be bait, not socialize with all of suburbia.” He shoved a cookie in his mouth triumphantly.

“You, don’t deserve cookies,” Ella stated as she snatched the plate from his hands, “not until you start cooperating. Why is this so difficult for you?” she glared waiting for an answer.

Michael was taken aback. He stood with wide eyes and his eyebrows rose not knowing what to say. Sure he’d been yelled at, called names, and fought, but a tiny human with enough nerve to snatch something from him and scold him like a child…this was new. He didn’t know why but he was a little impressed. Perhaps a little more than impressed. Besides she was kind of cute when she’s angry. _Whoa… where did that come from?_

“Look” she said springing him from his thoughts, “I don’t want to be here with you either, but we need to make the best of it. So get over whatever issues you have and lets play nice.” She was done being nice. If he wanted to be grouchy and snippy she could play that too. No one in her whole life had been so trying that he cheery disposition had worn off so quickly. They’d been there for less than an hour and he had already worn her down.

“Fair enough,” Michael finally responded holding his hands up in surrender, “how about I make us some lunch? As a peace offering?”

“Really?” Ella was skeptical she squinted her eyes looking him up and down, “You’ll make _us_ lunch? No tricks, complaining, or whatever other funny business? Just lunch?”

“Yes, _just_ lunch. I know it might be hard to believe but I ate a cookie because…wait for it—I was hungry and, well, I love cookies.” Michael admitted giving her a tiny insight into something he actually liked, “Well, except for oatmeal raisin. If I wanted something remotely healthy I wouldn’t be eating a cookie.”

“Oh-Em-Gee. I say the same thing! See we have at least one thing in common” She was excited that he was finally bending a little.

“Well, now that that’s established. Lets see what we have…” he motioned toward the kitchen allowing her to lead the way.

After a few minutes of rummaging through he kitchen they had decided on chicken salad sandwiches and a salad. As Michael worked at assembling their lunch Ella sat at the breakfast bar across from him watching him work. She was surprised he looked like he knew what he was doing. She watched his hands as they quickly and masterfully chopped the chicken. He thoughts wandered as her eyes drifted up to his exposed forearms…muscles flexing and veins bulging as he chopped, the way the cuff of his shirt dug into the crook of his arm just below his straining bicep… “ _Geez Ella get ahold of yourself he’s just chopping chicken”_ she thought as her eyes continued to his shoulders and—

“I said did you want anything else in it? Ella?” Michael asked jolting her out of her trance.

“Um—wha—no. No, whatever you want should be fine. I’m just hungry.” She could feel her face growing hot, hoping she wasn’t visually blushing at the fact she’d pretty much been caught ogling him.

They ate in relative silence. After a few awkward glances and full stomachs, they had cleaned up and gone about the rest of the day on their own. Michael retreated to the back patio with his book, while Ella set up the television. They had been warned they wouldn’t have cable or Internet since the real homeowners hadn’t set anything up, so she brought her PlayStation. She figured they could play some games or, at the very least, watch some of the DVD’s she brought.

A few hours and episodes of Star Trek later she could hear Michael rummaging around in the kitchen. Figuring he was making dinner she continued to watch her show until Michael announced dinner was ready.

* * *

“I hope you like pasta. I used the leftover chicken breast and made chicken piccata and some angel hair pasta.” He explained as he set the plates on the table.

“That sounds amazing, Mike. Thank you” She grabbed them each a bottle of water and sat in the same spot she had at lunch, “Where’d you learn to cook?” she asked as she cut into her chicken.

“Um—well here and there I guess. We all can’t be like Sam and order in every meal”

Ella took a bite and couldn’t believe how amazing it was. The lemon sauce and capers were tangy and tart against the juicy chicken breast and the perfectly cooked al dente angel hair pasta. “Wow, I guess you’ve successfully secured your role as the chef of the house. ‘Prince Michael, domesticated house husband’ ” She giggled as she shoved another bite in her mouth. She pictured Michael in an apron cooking... shirtless, arms flexing as he prepared the meal… _‘Okay, I need to stop. Down girl’_

“Goodie for me…” Michael teased.

“Hey! I happen to make a mean breakfast burrito, buddy.” Ella confessed

“Mmhmm… I’ll be the judge of that.” Michael was confused. Was he _flirting_ with her? He should make an appointment with Sam’s head shrink; there was something obviously wrong with him.

“You’ll see. Wait until tomorrow.” She playfully lifted an eyebrow.

“Speaking of getting to tomorrow… how do you want to address the bed situation? We’ll eventually have to sleep.” He tried to be nonchalant about it ask he continued to eat.

“We’re both adults. I don’t think it should be a huge issue to share a bed as long as we stay on our own side and no funny business.” She jokingly wagged her finger at him.

“I can respect that,” all he could think of was how strange this was going to be. Perhaps getting ready for bed was the best option right now. If he went to bed before her he could avoid any awkwardness, “On that I think I’ll hit the shower and get to bed.” He got up and cleared his plate and within a few minutes he had disappeared into the bedroom.

Ella finished and cleared the rest of the table a few minutes later. She quickly shot a check-in text to the group chat and was given the all clear. She sat watching another episode of Star Trek, when she heard the water turn off she retreated to the bedroom to take her turn in the shower. As she entered the room, she caught a glance of Michael’s back as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. She saw the source of his ails situated between flexing muscles. There was a huge white scar running from the tops of his scapula to his mid spine and another coming from under his arm, just above his hip, meeting the first in the middle of his back. _‘That must have been some accident, no wonder he’s so miserable”_ she thought as she quickly went to gather her nightclothes.

After she showered and readied herself for bed, she made her way back into the bedroom where she saw Michael on the left side of the bed facing the wall away from her. She pulled back the covers and slipped in situating herself much in the same way he had; on her side facing away from him. She wasn’t sure if he was sleeping already so she decided she’d at least be cordial.

“Good night, Michael…” she uttered turning her bedside lamp off. She heard a faint “Night” muttered from the now dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Michael get on with day of being bait...

Ella woke up to a stream of light pouring through the window shades. It took a second for her to gather her bearings realizing she was on a sting, sharing a bed with one of the most insufferable people she’d ever met. At least she was able to get him to act civil part of the day, which was a start. She must have moved quite a bit in her sleep because as she opened her eyes, she was facing the side Michael had chosen. Trying to avoid the sun she snuggled down further into the pillow. She noticed it had a faint musky woodsy scent that just screamed cozy, warm, and masculine…definitely not hers. Finally, sitting up she noted that she had stolen his pillow to man handle. Looking around the room he was nowhere to be found. 

She retreated to the bathroom before looking for him. There were only a few places he’d be the kitchen or the back patio. She wrapped a fluffy terry robe around herself and grabbed her phone checking the time; it was only 730 in the morning. _Who woke up this early if they didn’t have to?_ She thought as she made her way through the house peeking into each room. Reaching the kitchen, she noted a glass half full of water on the breakfast nook. Looking out onto the patio she saw a towel and the same book he had the night before. She didn’t immediately see him until he popped out of the water near the stairs of the pool.

He sat there a few minutes before he got out. Once he did Ella couldn’t help but notice his very well developed chest. Her eyes didn’t know where to go next as they fought between his toned abs and swollen biceps. His physique was enhanced by the fact water was cascading slowly down his body. The glistening water making his muscles seem even more defined. He reached for the towel and turned giving her an even better view of his back, the horrid scars all the more visible and jagged looking. She followed the one on his side as he turned once again to his torso. It made its way from his back across his hip and torso stopping right before the band of his swim trunks. She noted there was a smaller jagged scar on his chest, slightly below his collarbone.

She was torn between appreciating his _very_ god-like figure and feeling, not pity, but sad that he had to endure whatever it was that happened. The only thing she knew was that the scar on his face was most recent, but no one had said anything about a severe accident or anything else that may have happened, but these scars looked old. So did the one on his face but that one was pinker around the edges, the others were white. Lost in thought she hadn’t noticed him opening the sliding glass door.

“Are you done gawking so we can have breakfast?” he coldly asked walking into the house with the towel now wrapped around his shoulders like a cape.

“I’m sorry I—I wasn’t, I mean. Are you okay?” she folded in on herself as she motioned toward her own back.

“Yeah, it was a long time ago. I don’t need pity. I’ve lived with it this long and gotten along just fine.” Michael was testy when it came to people looking at him differently because of his sloped shoulder or his slight limp but no one actually asked about his scars. Not that they saw them, besides the one that was now splayed across his face for all to see.

“Well, I guarantee it’s not pity, Michael. It’s called concern. I know that may be a foreign concept to you.” She was hoping to start the day off where it had ended last night, generally getting along, but it didn’t look like it was going that way.

“I’m going to shower. I wasn’t sure what you wanted for breakfast or if making burritos was still on the agenda.” Michael brushed passed her.

Ella understood. Having what you considered your worst physical feature or ailment pointed out or stared at was off-putting at best. With those huge scars though it was difficult not to wonder what happened. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside as she gathered the items to make her famous breakfast burritos.

As she was finishing assembling them, he made his way back into the kitchen. Now freshly showered clothed Ella noticed he didn’t fuss about his hair like Lucifer did. Lucifer would never be caught outside his bathroom without his hair perfectly quaffed, let alone damp and curling like Michael’s currently was. The hair along with the clothes she had chosen made him look a bit younger too. She opted for brighter colors, nothing too flashy, soft blues, purples, and reds along with jeans. Apparently, this family had some aversion to denim, even Lucifer scoffed at those while they were shopping. Anything was better than the drab browns he adorned like it was a uniform.

Right now, though he was wearing a light blue Henley with dark washed jeans and white and blue shell toed Adidas. The casual look with the curly hair was really working for her. She had to stop herself from staring as she finished their breakfast.

Ella soon met him at the table placing his plate in front of him and taking hers to her designated spot.

“What I have for you today is a carne asada, potato, and egg breakfast burrito with cotija cheese and a smoked chipotle sauce…” she waited for him to laugh. She’d watched way too many cooking shows where the chefs introduced their dishes in the same manner.

“Why’d you say it all weird like that?” Michael gave her an inquisitive look. Her joke was completely lost on him.

“You can’t tell me you’ve never watched a cooking show?”

“I can’t say I have, no.” he responded as he studied the burrito

“That’s how they explain their—you know what? Never mind.” Ella gave up as she dug into burrito. She watched as Michael picked his up taking a huge bite. He offered an approving look and proceeding to finish it off in another couple bites.

“Um—do we have more?”

“Oh? Someone likes, huh?” Ella teased a little proud of her breakfast burrito skills, “there’s plenty in the kitchen. I told you I make a mean breakfast burrito”

“I’ll never doubt your skills again,” Michael laughed as he went to satisfy his seemingly non-stop hunger.

After 10 minutes and 3 burritos later Michael seemed to be somewhat satisfied. “How do you eat like that and look like you do?” Ella blurted. She almost instantly regretted it.

“Look like what?” Michael now had a smug look on his face that indicated he knew what she was thinking.

“Really? You’re going to make me say it? You definitely know you’re hot,” She shook her head,” Why is it always the super hot ones that are assholes?”

“Oh? So I'm super hot? I believe you’re alone in that belief, Ella. Everyone fawns over Sam, I’m a consolation prize at best.”

“Well, I don’t fawn over him…he’s like a brother to me.” She explained.

“Not gonna lie, it’s weird you think I am and he’s not. You do realize we’re twins right?” Michael was confused, yet again. She must be the only human to not think Sam was “hot”.

“Well _you_ realize twins aren’t the same person, right?” this man was as dense as they come, “Anyway…I need to check-in and get a shower and dressed.”

This time Ella disappeared into the bedroom leaving Michael to clean up from breakfast. All he could think of was how odd she was. Not that she was a weird person, but because she had a strange way of seeing things. Most didn’t see him as anything other than the scary throw away twin. The first and least of the two, Dad didn’t get it right the first time so he had to duplicate and improve. She saw him as an individual, which was refreshing and confusing.

* * *

The surveillance team consisted of an exhausted Dan and an extra fidgety Lucifer. They had tried their best to take turns between Lucifer, Dan, and Chloe eventually having to add Maze to the mix so the others could get more sleep.

Dan was the first to notice the movement that morning near the pool area, quickly realizing it was Michael. He couldn’t help but wonder why he was up so early. He understood though, sometimes you need some time to yourself, especially in these undercover situations.

“Hey man, does your brother usually swim in the mornings?” Dan nudged him jolting him from whatever he was preoccupied with on his phone.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Well, he’s a strange one. I have no clue what he does in the mornings.” Lucifer explained leaning forward to better study the surveillance footage.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dan zoomed in on Michael seeing his scars for the first time, “I know something happened but damn, no wonder he’s such a dick all the time.” He looked to Lucifer who just sat back letting out a long exasperated sigh.

“First of all Daniel, don’t be a pervert. If you wanted to see my muscular physique all you had to do was ask. You don’t have to leer at my brother.” Lucifer teased watching in glee as Dan squirmed uncomfortably.

“Really? You act like most people _haven’t_ seen you without your clothes on.” Dan shook his head. This man literally had no shame.

“Yes, well back to the topic at hand. You know the whole Archangel Michael banishing the big bad Devil and throwing him from the Silver City, or “Heaven”, story, I'm assuming?” Dan shook his head yes, “And of course you know that I _am_ the Devil and he is _that_ Michael… lets just say I didn’t go willingly and some of our siblings didn’t either…”

“Seriously? You did that to him?” Dan stared wide-eyed

“Well, I grabbed his wing, that’s why it’s so... wonky, for lack of a better term. My other brother Sandy— Sandaphlon, well he was on my side and took matters into his own hands when I fell. What you see now is the result of that… well except his face, that was all me.” Lucifer sat in silence as Dan stared in shock.

“Dude your family is messed up.”

“Indeed”

They both sat there in relative silence. Watching as Michael swam then eventually retreating back into the house. Not long after Dan’s phone rang.

“It’s Ella, she must be checking in.” Dan held his phone up as he answered.

**“Hey, Els. How’s it going?”**

**“Ugh, better I guess. Is there anything you guys want us to do besides sit here and be bait? Like walking around the neighborhood and see what’s up?”**

“ **Actually that would be a great idea, just make sure you guys look like a couple and let us know if you find anything interesting.”**

**“Ugh, I guess anything’s better than sitting in the house all day. Especially since I just told Michael I think he’s hot. I definitely need to learn to sensor myself more.”**

**“Umm… okay. How did that come about?” Dan was trying not to laugh, which intrigued Lucifer.**

**“I saw him coming out of the pool and he called me out on staring at him because of his scars and then he ate like 4 burritos so I asked him how he looks like he does eating like that and he played naïve… so I just said it. “**

**“Well, that’s a hole you have to dig yourself out of. Have fun on your walk.”**

Lucifer looked to Dan expectantly as he ended the call. Wondering what could possibly be so funny about a check-in call.

“Well?”

“They’re going to walk around the neighborhood to see if they can get any intel.” Dan explained.

“That’s all? That’s what was so funny?” Lucifer’s eyebrows were raised so high they almost met his hairline.

“Ella may have also told your brother she thinks he’s hot. I guess seeing him coming out of the pool did _something_ for her. ” Dan laughed to himself.

“I guess it’s inevitable to resist such a devastatingly handsome face for so long, even if it is marred. He just better keep his hands to himself.”

“I don’t know, man. I think I’d be worried about Ella keeping _her_ hands to herself. I mean he looks like you, he’s obvious in great shape, and rough around the edges…. Plus chicks dig scars, dude.” He gave a half smile.

“You seem to know an awful lot about what someone may see as appealing about my brother, Daniel. Are we sure I don’t have to worry about you keeping _your_ hands to yourself around him?” Lucifer deflected. The mere thought of Ella and Michael together was cringy at best.

“Right… when is Chloe supposed to be back with breakfast?”

* * *

Ella turned off the shower and grabbed the towel that she’d hung. Stepping out she though about how refreshing a shower could be, especially in stressful situations. If anything was stressful, it was this situation. She’d always wanted to go undercover and help solve a crime in a different way; yeah forensics was super cool because _science,_ but being in the middle of an investigation instead of the lab had always appealed to her. She now had her chance and of course she was paired with the biggest baby that could be found.

She dressed for the day and blow-dried her hair. Hopefully the time it was taking her would allow Michael to ream himself in so they could build on the progress they’d made the night before. The of course there was the fact that she’d told him he was hot, so it was possible he’d attempt to use _that_ to his advantage. She just hoped he’d cooperate and behave so they could collect more leads.

Ella found Michael on the couch with his book this time. As she entered the room she could see him glance at her and turn back to his book. He probably didn’t want to be disturbed, especially to go out willingly pretend to be a couple, but that’s why he was here.

“Michael? Dan thinks it’d be a good idea for us to go on a walk around the neighborhood to gather some Intel, kind of canvas the neighborhood.” Ella stood at the end of the couch by his feet arms crossed looking down at him.

“Is that so?” He replied without looking up.

“Yes, so come one. Lets go.” She nudged his foot, “You’ll have to hold my hand too. We have to make it seem like we at least like one another.” She stood there waiting for him to comply.

He got up in a huff, quickly grabbing his discarded shoes and pulling them on. He wasn’t really as irritated as he was letting on. If he were being honest the thought of walking around with her holding his hand was oddly appealing. He looked to her as she was putting her shoes on. She was bent at the waist tying her them as he noticed how her jeans were just tight enough to accentuate the delicate curves of her backside. It was small, yet firm looking. As she straightened herself out he observed how it was a perfectly formed upside down heart. He shook himself slightly out of his own thoughts. The last thing he needed after calling her out on gawking at him was to do the same to her.

Holding hands seemed to be more of a situation than they’d like it to be. Michael insisted it didn’t matter which hand. Ella wasn’t sure if she’d hurt him by holding his right, so she insisted she be on his left side. Once that was settled they chose a direction and walked.

Little to no people were out an about. It was in mid-morning on a Tuesday. Most should be at work or school. There was the occasional woman pushing a stroller, but nothing noteworthy. Michael was too distracted by the warmth emanating from her tiny hand to really pay attention. Occasionally glancing down he could tell she was intently observing everything they came across.

“Ella, I’m not seeing much of anything or anyone…you want to go back?” She looked up at him attempting to gauge his mood.

“Sure” He was almost sad their little excursion was ending. Not that he’d ever admit it, he liked being close to her.

“Oh! Maybe we could play some games when we get back? I feel I like could crush you in some Gran Turismo Sport…” her eyes lit up.

“Umm… I have no clue what that means but, okay.” He offered a lopsided smile as they began to make their way back to the house.

The walk back seemed ridiculously short. Once they arrived Ella excitedly went to setup the game. He missed the warmth she had to offer his hand. Maybe this game will allow them to sit close? He thought as he took a seat on he sofa trying not to watch her as she put the disc in the game console.

Before he knew it she was shoving a controller in his hand explaining what each button, or combination of buttons, did. The first game was horrible. She beat him with no effort. A few more in and he found his bearings. They’d trade off winning and loudly gloating.

Playing games made the day fly by. It seemed like minutes later they had lunch and then dinner and were getting ready for bed. The entire day had been uneventful on the investigation front but eye opening in that video games weren’t the colossal waste of time and energy he’d thought they were. Perhaps Ella was to blame for that.

They took turns again in the shower and Michael pretended to be asleep again once she was finished as to stave off any awkward bedroom encounters. Tonight though, his heart was pounding at the thought of her being in bed with him again. He hadn’t said anything but when he woke up that morning Ella had been inches away from his face, arms curled around the pillow he was still using. He didn’t know if that excited him or terrified him, but he kind of wanted to explore it further.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella is awoken in the middle of the night. Michael's plan backfires.

Ella woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could hear doors being opened in the kitchen. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone off the nightstand. It was 230am. Turning over to the other side of the bed she noticed Michael was gone, but his shirt wasn’t? It was wadded up in a ball next to his pillow. Looking the other direction the bathroom light was off and the door open. He wasn’t in there. She desperately whispered his name into the darkness a few times hoping for an answer, but received silence instead. ‘ _This is it’_ was all she could think as she shot a quick message to the group chat.

_‘Noises in the kitchen… Michael isn’t in bed. What should I do?’_

_‘Hang tight, Miss Lopez. We’ll be right over. There’s a baseball bat in the closet, just in case. 😈’_

Hoping out of bed she snuck her way to the closet and slowly opened the door. She was quick to find the bat Lucifer had left. Raising it like she was about to swing, she was ready for anything. She stealthily making her way through the house, the noises were growing louder. It was like someone was going through the kitchen cabinets purposefully trying to be quiet but failing miserably. She crept into the kitchen witnessing a figure crouched down in the fridge. The light bright in the darkness of the room making impossible to see the person. As the figure stood she swung with all her might.

“What the fuck, Ella!!” Michael yelled, catching the bat right before it made contact with his face, "What are you doing? Where did you even get this thing?" He dropped his hold on the batas quick as he'd grabbed it. 

“What Am I doing? What are you doing? I thought you were an intruder what was I supposed to do, Michael? You were no where to be found so I was going to take matters into my own hands.” She slowly pulled the bat back to her, holding it as though it were a safety blanket, as her breathing slowly began to return to normal. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she could feel it in her ears.

Flicking the kitchen light on she noticed he was standing there in just his pajama bottoms, cradling everything he needed to make a sandwich in one arm. As he moved to set everything on the counter she got an unconcealed view his shirtless figure. On one hand, she was happy that she wasn’t staring through a window or walking in while he changed his shirt. On the other, she wished she had hit in the stupid face with the bat for scaring her like he did.

“Where is your shirt?” She chastised, immediately recalling it was balled up by his pillow. She tried not to look at him pushing _those_ thoughts deep, deep down. It wasn’t fair he knew what she thought of him so now, of course, he’d walk around shirtless.

“If you _must_ know, you’re like a furnace. It had to be about 1000 degrees under that blanket. I was sweating so much I had to take it off. Don’t blame me if you can’t handle the repercussions of your own actions.” He stood as straight as he could, chest puffing out knowing exactly the effect he had on her. He felt her fear as soon as she swung the bad and the dissipation thereafter. He could also sense her anxieties and insecurities surrounding the feelings she experienced when he was less than clothed.

“Sorry to interrupt this little domestic disturbance but I’m assuming you no longer require our assistance.” Lucifer announced from where he stood in the dining room eyeing them with amusement. Maze was close by holding her blades. They had both observed more than half of what had happened and they definitely observed their state of half dress.

“I mean honestly, I thought my brother to be above the post coital snack but, bravo Miss Lopez.” Lucifer teased, “It only took you, what? Two days to break through that rough exterior?”

“What?! No! Why would I have texted you about an intruder if _that_ was what was going on?” Ella was irritated. Of course he’d go there. Nearly everything revolved around sex with Lucifer.

“Settle down, Miss Lopez. I was only joking, sort of. Trying to lighten the mood as it were. I know Mikey here thinks he’s above succumbing to such carnal desires,” Lucifer motioned toward his brother pointing out that he had turned back to his sandwich supplies and had begun working on his after midnight snack.

“I know Lucifer, I’m just freaked you know? I thought this was it! But noooo… the bottomless pit just wanted a snack.” He looked at Michale who was completely ignoring their conversation a he focused on the food. 

“You know, I can cut him for you Ellen. Just say the word” Maze stood there rigidly spinning her blades putting on a show for Michael, reminding him of the blades that were used to mar his face.

“Awww…I take it you’re still mad at me, Mazikeen?” Michael’s lip curled up at bit at the edge; still amused he could affect her.

“Understatement of the century, Michael.” Maze glared at him just waiting for an opportunity to attack.

“Look” Michael chimed in between bites, “ I think we’re okay here, right?” He asked looking at Ella. Who nodded in confirmation, “So why don't you take your little guard dog and go back to wherever you’re creeping on us from? Huh?” He looked to Lucifer expectantly. 

All Michael was trying to do was enjoy a late night sandwich and he’d almost been bashed in the head with a bat and Maze was just itching to use her blades on him. As he ate his sandwich he could feel all the eyes on him. One more thing for which to be blamed. He was finished soon enough and turned to go back to bed since no one seemed to want to make the first move.

“I’m tired, these little late night games are fun and all, but I think we should probably go back to sleep right, Ella?’ He glanced down at her still holding the bat and fuming.

“I’m not sure I want to go back to bed with you Michael, I literally thought I was going to die…and you think this is a joke..” he could feel the fear rising as she contemplated her own words. He hadn’t meant to scare her and he didn’t think it was a joke, he just hadn’t realized making a sandwich could warrant such a response.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it and I should have. Now, do you want to come to bed or sleep out here and be easier to nab in case the real killer comes?” He wasn’t trying to be rude but the presence of his brother and the demon made it difficult for him to be any softer.

“Fine.” She pouted, ”Thank you guys for coming so fast, we really should go back to bed though, you never know who else is watching.” She gave both Lucifer and Maze a weak smile and turned toward the room with Michael following close behind.

Walking back to the room Michael watched as her too-short shorts clung to the crease of her leg where her ass and upper thigh met. He was lost in his daydream of what he, or better yet, they could possibly be doing as she turned into the room. AS much as he’d hate to admit it, it would seem she was having the same affect on him as he was on her. He took a deep breath and continued to follow her into the bedroom. Hopefully he could get some sleep…

Ella seemed to be able to sleep well considering the events of the early morning. Michael was another story. He didn’t need sleep per se, he enjoyed it, and it did help him to recover from the day’s events, but he could do without. He lay there facing away from Ella staring at the wall, he could feel her moving in her sleep she tossed and turned. She eventually made her way to his side of the bed again. There was like a magnetic force that was drawing her to his pillow because next thing he knew his head was being jostled as she was wrapping her arms around it, pulling it into a tight hug.

Michael sighed heavily. There was no way he was going to sleep. He decided to just get up and swim again, it helped ease the pain and he was able to stretch with little to no strain. Slowing sliding out of bed he grabbed his swim trunks from where they had been drying from the morning before. If he was going to be stuck here for another couple days he might as well get something out of it.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as the one before. Breakfast was made, they went about their own activities, they decided to go on another walk, played video games, and got ready for dinner.

Michael didn’t mind cooking. He actually found it soothing in a weird way. In between awkward glances he prepare the vegetables and rice while he waited for the salmon to finish in the oven. He could feel her searing stare from where she was sitting at the dining room table. He tried his best to bite his tongue, but the urge to say something overtook him.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to say something?” He asked as he dried the freshly washed green beans.

“I—I’m not staring. I’m thinking…” She bit back at him

“Would you like to share with the class or are you putting some spell on me and you’re too busy concentrating?” He was sort of joking. He wouldn’t be surprised with she was a Witch. It would explain how his fear mojo didn’t affect her like others and his perception of her fears was dulled in comparison to most.

“Um—I guess. I mean I just think it’s kind of weird. I’ve never really seen a guy cook. I mean, yes I seen male Chefs but—like cook a whole meal at home, I guess it just kind of still shocks me a bit. In my family the men aren't even allowed in the kitchen because they literally burn water. You’ve cooked pretty much the whole time we've been here, but I can’t get over that you’re actually _willing_ to cook for me. No man has.” She rambled. She knew it sounded stupid, but it was true. No man had ever cooked for her, besides the random Hot Pocket or Pop Tart and those hardly counted, especially in comparison to his cooking.

“I don’t think it’s weird to want to eat food I’ve made myself. It’s relaxing. Besides, the guys in your life sound like losers if they can’t at least make you a meal. I mean what human can’t feed themself?” He pulled out the plates and silverware as he reflected on her obviously poor choice in men.

“There are plenty of people that can’t cook, Mike, not everyone makes a borderline gourmet meal every night.” She teased.

He plated their food and brought it to the table. He set her plate in front of her and took his to his spot. He noticed the excitement in her eyes as she delved into her dish. Taking a bite himself he had to give it to himself, he was a pretty good cook.

“Mike, this is amazing. Probably the best Salmon I’ve ever had. Seriously.” She continued to work on her dinner.

“I didn’t hear you. Can you say that again?” He smirked putting his hand to his ear and leaning closer to her as though he didn’t hear her the first time.

“Really, Michael?” Ella huffed as she rolled her eyes.

“I’m not used to _actual_ compliments. Insults? Sarcasm? Being cussed out? Yes. Compliments? Very few and far between.” He drew his lower lip between his teeth as he looked back down to his plate. He was almost embarrassed to admit he’d never really received a compliment.

“Aww… Mikey, it’s okay.” Ella laughed as she got up and patted him on the head. “You’ll make someone a great househusband one day and I'm sure she’ll compliment you all the time.” She continued to laugh as she took her plate to the sink.

Michael sat there a little hurt that she made fun of him. Yes, it was funny, but the one time he’d tried to be genuine and she laughed at him. Michael stood bringing his plate over to where she was standing in front of the sink. He hovered behind her dipping down to her ear.

“Keep making fun of me Miss Lopez, and you’ll be sorry…” She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he reached around her to set his plate in the sink.

“Oh? And what exactly will you do about it? Bake me a cake?” She pushed further. She finally found his button and she wasn’t planning on stopping.

Ella turned to face him noticing he was inches from her looking down sternly. “I’ll throw you in the pool…” he stated almost taunting her to try him.

“Aww… big strong Mikey’s gonna throw me in the pool?” She asked using the same voice she used when she talked to baby Charlie.

He lifted his eyebrow, almost as to accept the challenge she’d posed. Quickly he grabbed the counter on either side of her effectively pinning her between it and him, “Well I am now...” she didn’t believe him until she felt his arms wrap around her lifting her up. She tried to squirm out of his grasp to no avail.

Somehow she ended up being carried like a baby through the sliding glass door still squirming as he continued toward the pool. Soon he’s sanding on the edge getting ready to throw her in. She quickly wraps her arms around his neck just before he releases her effectively making him a victim of his own punishment.

They both hit the water fully clothed. Popping up seconds later a few feet a part they’re both coughing a sputtering. Michael looks shocked both by the coldness of the water and the fact he’s in the water. Ella laughs as she swims past him to the stairs. He stands there for a second watching her in shock. His plan backfired and he was now standing in the middle of the pool waterlogged and defeated.

Slowly making his way out of the pool he realized Ella was taking her clothes off. She was now standing in her colorful bra that had the words “Bam” and “Pow” on each cup. Pulling himself out he realized his pants and shoes felt ten pounds heavier now that they were soaked. He silently followed suit taking his shirt off, then his shoes, next his pants. He understood now why she was struggling. They felt as though they were glued to his legs. Finally working them down he took his clothes and threw them in the pile with hers trying his best to avoid looking at her now standing there in nothing but her underwear.

He saw she was slightly trembling as he brushed by her looking for the towel he knew he’d left on one of the chairs. Stepping around the patio table he found it half slumped off the chair. Grabbing it he walked back around to her draping it around her shoulders. She flinched at being caught off guard, but gratefully accepted the towel as she tightly hugged it to herself.

They didn’t say anything, but they could feel the tension and awkwardness. Both just stood almost admiring one another; him in his boxer briefs and her in her panties and bra wrapped in a towel. Michael’s pulse was racing; he could feel it in his ears. His breathing more rapid than usual, he noted hers was too. He could feel it in his stomach, a ball of nerves ready to burst any moment. He felt a rush of anxiety lave off her letting him know she was experiencing the same.

She was looking up at him. As she stepped closer his arms almost instinctively wrapped around her waist resting together on her lower back. He could feel the edge of the panties that matched her bra.

He stared into her eyes almost pleading for permission as his eyes quickly flicked down to her lip. She made the first move brining her hand up to the back of his neck pulling him down as she held the towel with the other. They paused as their lips barely touched; they breathed each other's air as they lingered for a moment just before he closed the gap almost crushing their lips together.

It took a moment for him to register her tongue outlining his lips begging for permission to deepen the kiss. He immediately granted her entry. Their tongues rolled over one another as she lightly dug her nails into his hair eliciting a strangled moan that seemed to get stuck in the back of his throat. Feeling emboldened he gently sucked her bottom lip lightly nipping it, attempting to evoke a similar reaction. It was almost like a game of tug of war. He’d do something to invoke a reaction from her and she’d do the same. A few minutes later Ella reluctantly broke away. She rested her hand on his chest giving him a slight push to create some space. She was still shivering so he tried to hold her closer, but she pushed back a little harder.

“Umm—I think I should go take a shower…” she looked up with half lidded eyes and slightly swollen lips. 

“Y—yeah.” He chocked out, “You’re probably right. Um—you don't want to get sick.” He held onto her a moment longer before releasing his hold. 

Watching her walk back inside he took a deep breath and exhaled harshly. These next couple days were going to be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds out about the kiss.

Michael waited a few minutes. It was relatively cold with the breeze. Being wet just standing there in his underwear wasn’t helping. He now understood why Ella would want to take a shower. If he was being honest, he should take one too. He was stunned. From how his body naturally reacted to hers to how much he actually enjoyed it. The past few days they had been teasing back and forth, nothing most people don’t do. He tried to keep his guard up, but Ella was like a tiny wrecking ball swinging right through the toughest of materials. 

He padded through the dining room to the kitchen and began to load the dishwasher. He’d deal with the wet mess he was making on the floor later, if it hadn’t dried already by the time he got to it.

Still hearing the shower running, he made his way to the bedroom. It was still relatively early, but he decided bed was for the best. He wanted spare himself the embarrassment of having to face Ella and the conversation that may follow. He wasn’t sure why, but he was embarrassed. He’d never done anything like _that_. Yes, they were supposed to be pretending to be married this, however, was _not_ pretending.

Changing out of his wet boxers and into pajama’s he slid into his normal position in bed. Hopefully, by the time Ella was finished, he’d be asleep or at least in a position he could pretend.

* * *

Dan sat in a stunned daze. Had that really just happened? Did Michael throw Ella in the pool ad they ended up making out? How? Yes, people get close undercover, but this had only been a few days. He couldn’t wait until Lucifer woke up so he could show him. He was going to insanely pissed. It took what felt like forever for him to shake himself from his shock. 

Finally, Dan sat back and grinned… maybe he should help Lucifer wake up from his little nap. Lucifer sat in the chair, leaning all the way back. His head slumped forward and his mouth slightly open. Dan decided maybe a smack on the back of the head was the best option. He could get his licks in with little to no repercussions.

Stretching his arm up, he made a quick motion and hit Lucifer Square in the back of the head. Quickly straitening himself, he acted like he had no clue what happened.

Lucifer snorted awake and bolted straight up in response to the strike. Trying to compose himself he looked around the room settling on Dan, who was now leaning forward intently focused on the cameras.

“Daniel? Have there been any developments?” he asked leaning forward attempting to focus on the cameras.

“Oh, I’d say so, man.” Dan gave a toothy grin that was somehow unsettling to Lucifer.

‘Well?” Lucifer pressed.

“Okay, man, but you’re not going to be happy…”

“Why on earth would I not be happy?” Lucifer squinted in confusion. Wracking his brain as to what could possibly make him unhappy about a possible lead on this serial killer. He watched intently as Daniel rewound the footage. Once he got to his desired time frame, Dan clicked the play button and sat back to watch the drama unfold.

At first Lucifer was confused as he watched the monitors. One was the empty pool in the back yard and the other facing the patio. What could possibly have happened that was so important, but he hadn’t been woken up for.

“Daniel, I swear to Dad if you’re trying to get me to watch Michael swim again I’m setting you up on a date.” Lucifer was growing irritated. He hated sitting there most of the night when he could be at his penthouse with the Detective.

He continued to watch the still water of the pool until he saw movement from inside the house from the patio camera. He watched as his twin brother carried one of his best friends while she attempted to squirm out of his arms. He watched as he threw her in the pool and quickly followed after her because she was smart enough to give him a taste of his own medicine.

His irritation turned into amusement as he watched his waterlogged brother stand in the pool stunned as a giggling Ella swam by him. He watched closely as his brother exited the pool and they began to undress. He felt like he was intruding watching Ella undress, but that turned into disgust as he watched his brother follow suit. Before he knew it he was watching his brother and his best friend, someone he saw as a sister, making out on the patio, while undercover, wearing nothing but their underwear.

His eyes grew wider as he observed Ella reenter the house followed by Michael a few moments later. A million things were running through his mind, mainly confusion and anger.

“Daniel, how long ago was this?” he grew ridged, hands tightly gripping the arms of the chair.

“I don’t know, man like two, three hours ago?”

“ _WHY_ didn’t you wake me? This is unacceptable!” he sat unmoved

“Why is this getting to you so bad, dude? They’re undercover, it was pretty much expected they’d be kissing and holding hands.” Dan was trying not to laugh

“Kissing and holding hands as part of the rouse, not in private on their own time then disappearing into the house to do Dad knows what!!” Lucifer could feel his rage building. He wanted nothing more than to throw Michael through the sliding glass door and drown him in the pool.

“Look man, feelings happen during stuff like this. We can’t just go busting down the door because your brother kissed Ella. Besides, she sent the nightlight check-in text like 30 minutes after they went back in. I doubt anything happed.” Dan was now trying to defuse the situation he thought was going to be hilarious.

“You better hope, for his sake, that they send the check-in on time…otherwise I’m busting down the door.” Lucifer released his grip on the chair, but remained intense.

“Okay, man. Fair enough. One minute late, we’re going in.” Dan sat back down releasing a withheld sigh secretly hoping they sent the text on time so Lucifer didn't’ blow the whole operation, but also secretly wishing he’d get to see Michael get his face bashed.

* * *

Ella snuggled down into her pillow. This was the most restful sleep she had gotten in a long time. Attempting to adjust her pillow she realized it was much more firm? Than she recalled. Opening her eyes she noticed she was much higher on the bed than her pillow would allow. Looking up she observed that she was not sleeping on a pillow. No. This was much better and somehow much worse.

Somehow, during the night, she had migrated toward him, again. Not only had she inadvertently wandered to his side of the bed during the night she had decided to use him as a pillow. After the kiss she was beginning to understand why. His scent was intoxicating. No wonder she subconsciously gravitated toward it in her sleep. 

Given his reaction to their kiss Ella figured that it may have been a one-time deal. Michael was asleep by the time she was finished in the shower, or at least he acted as though he was. The days of teasing and subtle flirts, maybe he didn’t even know he was doing it? All she could think about was her poor choices in men. This one would be the ultimate poor choice, especially since he obviously wasn’t into her like that.

Deep in thought she didn’t realize his arm had snaked up around her and pulled her closer to his chest. His hand came to rest on her side. His palm right above her hip and fingers gently splayed across her stomach. Once settled he let out a gentle sigh. He looked so content, much more so than usual. Exploring his face and his relaxed expression she decided to make the most of it and nestle deeper into his chest, falling easily back to sleep.

* * *

Everything was a blur. One second Ella was asleep still burrowed into Michael’s chest, the next her human pillow was jerked from under her and all she could hear was crashing and heavy breathing.

Acclimating to her surroundings she bolted out of bed to Lucifer standing over Michael who was sitting on the floor by the bed laughing and wiping his bloody node. Dan stood by the bedroom door with his hands on his hips shaking his head as he decided to attempt to restrain Lucifer.

“Lucifer! Lucifer! Come on, man. Leave him alone.” Dan feebly attempted to calm Lucifer who was still hovering over Michael.

“Fine! Daniel.” He relented straightening his blazer and adjusting his cufflinks.

“Good morning to you too, Samael. Did you get bored of sitting on the sidelines and just have to work out some pent up energy on my face?” Michael slid back up the wall squaring up to his brother who was now being blocked by Dan.

“Well, _brother_ I know what you’ve been doing. Whatever game you’re playing at this time, you won’t get away with it.”

“Oh? Do you? And what is that? You asked me to help you, I wanted nothing to do with this.” Michael spat back at him.

Ella watched in confusion. What had happened to escalate the situation so badly that Lucifer had ripped him out of bed and began punching? Then she remembered the kiss, the morning cuddles, and him holding her close. She wasn’t even sure he was aware of the sleep situation.

*Ahem * she cleared her throat gaining the attention of all three men.

“Do I have any say in this? Whatever it is…” She propped herself up in bed crossing her arms.

“Of course Miss Lopez, but—” 

“No, Lucifer. Nothing happened.” She cut him off. He was lucky she didn’t snatch one of his shoes off his feet and beat some sense into him.

“But Miss. Lopez…” Lucifer was at a loss. 

“Lucifer, nothing happened!” She raised her voice in an attempted to get his full attention.

Lucifer stood there dumbfounded. What he witnessed was obviously something. From the kiss to the cuddling in bed. There was no way something wasn’t happening. He looked between Daniel who was standing between him and Michael, to Michael, who had blood trickling down his nose, and to an angry Miss Lopez who looked as though she was going to summon all the hell fire she could and reign it down on him.

Adjusting his cufflinks once more he straightened up. Giving one more glare to Michael who was staring so intently he could bore a hole into him, he turned his full attention to Ella.

“Miss Lopez. Apologies. If you knew what I do about my dear brother here, you’d understand.” He was essentially pleading with her to be careful without saying it.

“I think I can handle myself…besides Michael hasn’t done anything out of line. Literally nothing happened. I took a shower and he was asleep when I was done. The end.” Ella slowly got out of bed making her way around to where Michael was standing.

She stood in front of his, as he looked down at her confused. She slowly raised her hand to his face. She slowly turned back to Lucifer. He anger flared again.

“Maybe you guys should go? We’ll let you know if anything happens.” She suggested as she grabbed Michael’s hand, “I’m going to help him get cleaned up and we need to prepare for the community house warming thing tomorrow night.” She brushed passed Dan and Lucifer pulling Michael into the bathroom.

* * *

The day went by rather quickly. They had fallen into a sort of routine, if it hadn’t been an undercover operation it would be endearing as to how domestic it all felt. She needed to focus though. Dwelling on the domesticity of the situation and how ridiculously hot her undercover partner was…and that kiss…Nope! Focus. Tonight was important. They needed to really get to know each other for this party. Ella had been preparing for the house warming in her spare time. She had lists of questions and answer for them to study. She was going to make a game out of it so they could have the same answers if people got too nosey. Having different answers to basic questions could raise red flags.

After dinner was eaten and everything cleared they settled into the living room. Ella had a bunch of index cards with questions. She brought out a few drinks and a bag of popcorn. Snacks and rinks always made things like this more tolerable. She knew she wasn’t going to have any issues, but Michael had bee relatively distant all day. She wasn’t sure if it was Lucifer that morning, the kiss, or both. She wasn’t going to push him on it though. They needed to just get through what they were there to do.

Michael Sat cross account from her. She faced him legs crossed the index cards in her hands ready to grill him on his entire life. Michael looked on easy. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to make something up for the cover or if she wanted honest answers. Though right now he was just going to go with it.

“Okay. So I guess we’ll just do this, right? First question… how many siblings do you actually have? I mean lose for always says you have thousand that can’t be true… right?” Ella looked up at him and it anticipation of his answer.

Michael looked confused. He didn’t really know how to answer the question, if all the questions are going to be like this he was in for a long night.

“How many of my siblings do you know about? We do have a lot. I’m not even sure how many.” He wasn’t sure what this was meant to accomplish especially sense they were supposed to be undercover.

“Dude! Are you serious? You don’t even know how many siblings you have?!” Ella started him with wide eyes. How could his family be so weird that they don’t even know how many siblings actually have? “Fine, we’ll go to the next question. What’s your favorite color?”

“Don’t I get ask you a question? Or is this just grow Michael about his weird family?” Michael is different amusement. She looked shocked that he was expressing any interest in her.

The night went on like this. Them taking turns asking one another questions, surprising each other with weird and honest answers. They had switched from soda to tequila in from popcorn two cookies. Both Michael and Ella ended up giggling messes on the couch. Michael rarely felt the effects of alcohol, but being around Ella made him put his guard down.

This little get to know you session was eye opening on both accounts. Michael had learned about her entire family in Detroit and he had offered vague yet amusing stories about Lucifer and Amenadiel. They both seem so at ease with one another those of familiar feelings from the night before began to bubble up.

In between and giggling sessions Michael had to stopped only to offer her an intense yet delicate gaze. It was very similar to the look she had given her the night before right before they kissed. Ella noticed the shift in energy and met him with and an equally intense expression. Before either of them realized it they were leaning forward and their lips were meeting once again.

The closeness and the intimacy the couch offered intensified the kiss they had experience last night. Ella ended up straddling his lap taking control as her hands rested on either side of his cheeks holding his head and place. Michael was in shock once again not really knowing what to do. His body took over as he wrapped his arm around her lower back securing her against his body. He felt the warmth twisting sensation in his gut. He felt as though he was going to lose all control. Mindlessly his hips begin to rut against her, he could feel her warmth emanating off of her through her skin tight yoga pants.

They were both lost in the moment. The entire day Ella had felt as though Michael had regretted kissing her, meanwhile Michael was just purely confused by his emotions. 14 billion years of repression bubbling to the surface Michael made a bold move standing up bringing Ella with him she’s squeaked as she wrapped her legs around his torso and secured her arms around his neck. Michael made sure to support her back as he made his way to the bedroom.


End file.
